Brukerdiskusjon:Zizanzu/arkiv2007
Min Diskusjons Sider: *Game Media - Snakke Side | * Wikia - Snakke Side | HJELP!!! Mal:Infoboks_videospill virker ikke (fordi jeg laget den selvsagt:p)!!!! Kan du fikse den? Tusen takk :) Vennlig hilsen Voluspå 4. sep 2007 kl. 12:14 (UTC) :Okei... ... Men kan ikke love og ordne det med en gang da.... - --'Zizanzu!' talk 4. sep 2007 kl. 13:35 (UTC) Vel, jeg er redd den er litt... ødelagt :P? - --'Zizanzu!' talk 4. sep 2007 kl. 13:35 (UTC) Som sakt - skal se på den... Hvem er egentlig Volden? :Er ikke det et av kallenavnene dine?... Forslag ;) Jeg foreslår at du endrer "Wowwiki Norge Tinget" til bare "Tinget", og "WN teamene" til bare "Teamene" Voluspå 28. aug 2007 kl. 14:57 (UTC) Ny Policy Hva synes du om den nye policyen? Voluspå 4. sep 2007 kl. 13:49 (UTC) Ny logo Hei! Jeg har laget en ny logo til oss. Hva synes du? Voluspå 2. okt 2007 kl. 15:30 (UTC) - Voluspå , du kan ikke bare forandre logoen uten vidre.... Husk du er Oversettelse team leder jeg er redd du dessvere må ta opp sånne ting med meg... jeg komer til og fjerne den vi beholder vår gamle fine logo beklager Voluspå - --Zizanzu (Projects) (talk) (About) (current topic) 3. okt 2007 kl. 11:28 (UTC) Ta en titt på dette http://no.wow.wikia.com/wiki/Arthas_Menethil Billedmalen er tungvint, og kan kun være en kortvarig løsning. Jeg synes derfor at vi bør fikse |thumb i billedene. Voluspå 2. okt 2007 kl. 16:23 (UTC) Ny featured article Jeg foreslår at vi lar artikkelen om Arthas_Menethil komme på fremsiden. :Da må du nominere den og legge til dens side tittel på beste artikkel siden (: :: Hvordan gjør jeg det^^? ;Voluspå 3. okt 2007 kl. 19:00 (UTC) Les mer om det her: Wowwiki_Norge:Utmerket_artikkel , Og vennlisgt oversett siden når du er der (: --Zizanzu (Projects) (talk) (About) (current topic) 5. okt 2007 kl. 15:02 (UTC) Har gjort noen endringer på metawiki Jeg har erstattet noen døde sider som aldri ble brukt. Vi trenger flere medlemmer før vi kan sette igang flere slike prosjekter. Voluspå 2. okt 2007 kl. 17:05 (UTC) - jeg reptetrer , ta opp ting som dette med meg før du sletter dette...! - --Zizanzu (Projects) (talk) (About) (current topic) 3. okt 2007 kl. 11:31 (UTC) - jeg likte faktisk den muligheten for forumet får og ta opp saker og ting relatert Spillet får og få hjelp (: og denne måten kunne vi samle stoffet og Lage artikler av dem (:.... - --Zizanzu (Projects) (talk) (About) (current topic) 3. okt 2007 kl. 11:33 (UTC) - Det armory tingen var ikke så verst men ikke noe problem det med at du fjernet den - --Zizanzu (Projects) (talk) (About) (current topic) 3. okt 2007 kl. 11:33 (UTC) - Enkelte ord Er det samme på norsk , Stedsnavn , karakternavn , npc navn , Hule navn etc skjønner det kan ikke forandres på ... ! - --Zizanzu (Projects) (talk) (About) (current topic) 3. okt 2007 kl. 11:33 (UTC) - Jeg er redd saker må ta ess opp med både founder og administrator teamet... for og gjlre sånne ting som dette... (: ... Egentlig vil jeg kalle dette missbruk av krefter , og vil trekke tilbake dine Administrator rettigheter snarest vis du ikke kan lære deg og ta opp ting med meg og Administratorene (: ... Husk det er ikkke noe problem med forslagene dine det er bare det at du må ta det opp med styret vårt .. (: eventuelt starte diskusjoner om dette får og få stemmer.... så vi administratorer kan vurdere det... husk du er med i administrator teamet til videre , men viktige avgjørelser må bli vedtatt Av Administratorne og akseptert av meg (:... *Eksempler: :Forandre av Favicon eller Logo :Slette Servicer sider sånn som "Svarene" :Vedta nye regler policyer - Av Zizanzu - Men voluspå kom på irc fortest... (: Vedr. mine seneste endringer. Kjære Zizanzu. Jeg beklager hvis jeg har gått utenfor mitt eget området;- dét var ikke meningen. Jeg håper du fortsatt har tillit til meg. Igjen, beklager. Ærbødigst ;Voluspå - Jeg har tillit til deg bare du ikke går utenfor ditt område (: --Zizanzu (Projects) (talk) (About) (current topic) 4. okt 2007 kl. 13:59 (UTC) Zizanzu, kan du lede mal-ingeniørene? ( Zizanzu, du er jo veldig flink med maler og slikt. Kan ikke du bli leder av mal-ingeniørene? Voluspå 3. okt 2007 kl. 19:09 (UTC) - Egentlig er jeg Leder for mal Ingeniørene (: Du kan jo sette meg opp er som pressess --Zizanzu (Projects) (talk) (About) (current topic) 4. okt 2007 kl. 13:58 (UTC) Wowwiki Noreg Husk at det heter nyhende og velkommen, ikke "nyhetar" og "velkomman", på nynorsk. Jeg har derfor endret velkomstmeldingen til: Kunne du tenkje deg å hjelpa oss å laga ein nynorsk Wowwiki? Send bod åt Zizanzu på Zizanzu@gmail.com om du har høve til å verta med. ;Voluspå - Takker , hadde problemer prøvde og late som jeg skrev nynorsk hehe (: - --Zizanzu (Projects) (talk) (About) (current topic) 4. okt 2007 kl. 14:14 (UTC) Ja, nynorsk har sine særegenheter. ;Voluspå Fin side. På Riksmålsforbundets side kan du lære mye ;) Jeg tror denne siden vil være til hjelp for oss alle når vi skal lage artikler. ;Voluspå Ny featured article. Vi behøver en ny artikkel (og et nytt navn: jeg foreslår "Utstillingsvinduet" eller bare "Vinduet") og vi har masse å ta av! Du velger ;) Voluspå : Folk må steme det fram den artikkelen som har mest stemmer på måndens første dag blir Beste artikkel (: - --Zizanzu (Projects) (talk) (About) (current topic) 4. okt 2007 kl. 19:08 (UTC) Oversikt til artikkelen "Områder" Hei! Kan du lage en oversikt over områdene? Jeg tenker på noe à la dette. ;Voluspå Samarbeid med Wowwiki Danmark Wowwiki Danmark er live! Siden deres er bare eksperimentel foreløbig, men de kan så absolutt bli gode samarbeidspartnere. Jeg har hjulpet dem litt og skrevet noen artikler, og gjennomført et aldri så lite coup d'état med hensyn til retningslinjene deres ;) ;Voluspå - Voluspå, Glimrende idee skriv et brev vi kan sendte til dem send det til meg på Zizanzu@gmail.com og jeg skal se på det (: . så kan vi få et samarbeid vis dette aksepteres! Hadde vært vis Nynorsk-Svensk-Dansk Wowwiki kan HA ET SAMARBEID!... - --Zizanzu (Projects) (talk) (About) (current topic) 13. okt 2007 kl. 13:53 (UTC) Nja, nynorsk, svensk og dansk er for forskjellig. ;Voluspå Her er brevet du bad meg skrive for deg: 500px Jeg tok meg også den frihet å sende det :) ;Voluspå ; Hva mener du med A. Strøm Pettersen? --Zizanzu (Projects) (talk) (About) (current topic) 17. okt 2007 kl. 09:58 (UTC) Du heter jo det. Voluspå 17. okt 2007 kl. 12:51 (UTC) Hva står A - EN for? Eh, jeg tror jeg egentlig mente å skrive R. :P Voluspå 17. okt 2007 kl. 13:14 (UTC) Det er Ikke r men M Jeg heter jo Marius Strøm Pettersen Nu ble tingene rotete Tinget ser fryktelig rotete ut nu; er du sikker på at vi burde liste opp tomme arkiver? ;Voluspå ; Det er jo ikke rotete - --62.128.226.229 15. okt 2007 kl. 13:32 (UTC) Jo, det er nok det. Knapper står på feil plass, farvene i vinduet er ikke det samme overalt etc. ;Voluspå ; Kom på ircen - --Zizanzu (Projects) (talk) (About) (current topic) 15. okt 2007 kl. 13:44 (UTC) ; Kom på ircen , får oppdateringer ---Zizanzu (Projects) (talk) (About) (current topic) 15. okt 2007 kl. 16:43 (UTC) er jeg på IRC. ;Voluspå Nu har jeg fikset litt på det; fjernet de bildene vi ble enige om, og jeg omøblerte slik at menyene ikke smelter sammen. I tillegg har jeg lagt inn en funksjon som gjør at bare de arkivene med innhold vises. Hva synes du? Voluspå 20. okt 2007 kl. 18:19 (UTC) jeg tilbake endret det... - --Zizanzu (Projects) (talk) (About) (current topic) 27. okt 2007 kl. 15:42 (UTC) Bakgrunn Det viser seg at bakgrunnen er forvrengt i små artikler, kan dette få høyeste prioritet? ;Voluspå - Mener du at Bakgrunnen beveger seg samtidig som du går ned på siden eller eh?... - Mener du at bakgrunnen står igjen på småe artikkler?... - noe annet du mener? , vennlisgt forklar! --62.128.226.229 19. okt 2007 kl. 12:51 (UTC) Bildet er ikke stort nok, det begynner på nytt på midten. Dette kommer tydelig frem i små artikler hvor midten ikke er skjult. ;--Voluspå 19. okt 2007 kl. 13:23 (UTC) og jeg skal finne en løsning.. (: - --84.53.45.148 20. okt 2007 kl. 13:58 (UTC) Nei og nei! Ta en titt på paladin og se hva som har skjedd! Det virker som om denne hvite pesten sprer seg overalt! ;Voluspå beklager må bare notere at jeg kommer til og bli borte en stund men skal se på alle mine saker... og skal gjøre klart noe får admin møtet vårt snart (: - --84.53.45.148 21. okt 2007 kl. 14:20 (UTC) Babuskja trollet jo ikke... Han/hun kom jo bare med sin mening, dog på en litt klumset måte. ;Voluspå 24. okt 2007 kl. 20:46 (UTC) Voluspå , Jeg må si at jeg fikk beskjed fra Wikia Janitoren om dette... det var en nedempelse på og lage et godt samfunn... vis Babuskja er uenig kan hun henvende seg på pratesiden min... - --Zizanzu (Projects) (talk) (About) (current topic) 25. okt 2007 kl. 13:27 (UTC) Svar fra Wowwiki Danmark De sa ja. Dotted ønsker "at tale med Dem". PS: Husk å si De, Dem og Deres. Danskene er ikke dus med hverandre. ;Voluspå 24. okt 2007 kl. 20:47 (UTC) Voluspå du og Zulixo kom ikke på møtet i går... så jeg skriver ny dato... du og han kan komme - --84.53.45.148 25. okt 2007 kl. 13:14 (UTC) Vedrørende møtet kl. 19:15 den 26.10.07 ;Zizanzu. Man kan ikke bare endre et møtes tidspunkt og dato, uten å være helt sikker på at alle involverte parter er informert. Dessuaktet gjorde du dette, men stilte ikke opp på møtet selv. Jeg er glad Dotted ikke kunne komme, for ellers ville dette ha vært ytterst pinlig. Jeg håper du har en god forklaring. Med hilsen ;Voluspå PS: Jeg har også fått klager på utseendet til Tinget og forsiden! Dette er flaut! Voluspå. * Dottet var ikke invitert til møtet... *og uansett håper jeg du kan forklare deg som ikke har møtt opp det andre gangana?... og dessuten hadde jeg dessvere ikke muligheten til og komme. jeg hadde tenkt og varsle men det var for sent... *er det folk som sender klage meldinger til deg?, be dem kontakte meg i stedet... *og dessuten arangerte jeg 2 andre møter.... jeg forandret tidspunktet etter att du og Zulixo ikke kom... men jeg skal arangere nytt møte snart.... der vi skal gå igjennom sakslisten.... *og husk dottet og jeg skal diskutere dette selv.... om samarbeidet... * Tinget?.... Vis du ber klagerne kontakte meg... skal jeg see hva jeg kan gjøre... får og tilrettelegge Stilen til tinget... så Brukerne liker det... * Husk jeg er Sjefen her... så derfor håper jeg du forstår?... Du er flink men ikke si meg altfor imot... du kan komme med tanker og forslag... og fullføre alt innen ditt område... ditt område går ut på: Artikkkel rådet/Oversettelse Teamet har et samarbeid med og få ut nyttige sider og oversette dem... samt maler,Service sider,nyheter,Hovedside etc... og gjøre Oppgaver som er tildelt til oversetterne i listen... Du har ansvar får at Oversettelse teamet går sin gang... og ikke stopper opp... dessvere synes jeg du ikke greier dette... og burde prøve og engasjere deg som leder i ditt team... og gjøre medlemmene aktiv sende det poster etc arbeids oppgaver og sånt holde styr på Ordboka etc - Alle Team Ledere er med i Administrator teamet... der Administratorne kan diskutere etc... Ordne opp i SAKER OG SÅNT... men jeg er Admin Admin kan du si Altså founder og Overhode av siden.... og jeg ønsker alle klage meldinger , beskjeder oppgaver til Meg kan komme på min diskusjons side eller PÅ mail Zizanzu@gmail.com Stå på Med det gode arbeidet du gjør på siden... vis ikke brukerne liker stilen til tinget vennligst forandre det... men få med action knappene da... gjør det så brukerne liker det... men selv om du gjør dette arbeidet også... er det en familie der som venter på deg som heter " OVERSETTERNE " og du er Familiens Overhode... Lykke til jeg tror du vil gjøre en stor jobb på sidenl.... og i morgen lister jeg opp ny dato får møtet vårt... (husk dottet får vente til en annen gang, møtet er bare for wow.no admins) --Zizanzu (Projects) (talk) (About) (current topic) 27. okt 2007 kl. 15:58 (UTC) ---- Zizanzu, forstår du ikke at du må få bekreftelse fra folk før du innkaller? Mandag passer dårlig for meg. Kan du møte meg på Den engelske Wowwikis kanal så fort som mulig. Voluspå 27. okt 2007 kl. 16:10 (UTC) La in ny tid på mandag... passer dette? Når passer det da? Hovedsiden virker ikke. Foreslår derfor følgende endringer: Find out all about the goblins' new town of Mudsprocket! |- | valign="top" style="width:50%;" | | valign="top" | |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:WoWWiki de: es: fr: hu: it: ja: ko: lt: nl: no: pl: ru: sk: zh: zh-tw: Monobook.css og common.css må endres til det samme som Wowwiki har! ;Hvorfor det da?... for og få vekk den e "Nei og Nei" Krisen?... jeg jobber med og få opp Nye Norske Stiler!... som ; Oppdrag ; Liste ; Tabel og sånt , men har ikke publisert stilene stilene er basert på det engelske fargene... med norske navn - --Zizanzu (Projects) (talk) (About) (current topic) 7. nov 2007 kl. 13:44 (UTC) Problemet er jo at forsiden er ødelagt.~Tinget også. Voluspå 8. nov 2007 kl. 21:21 (UTC) Den er ikke Ødelagt til meg , Voluspå... og ikke sett opp teknisk feil som anncouncement på siden vis det ikke er det... ta et bilde av Hovedsiden og tinget... så skal jeg se på det....! - --Zizanzu (Projects) (talk) (About) (current topic) 9. nov 2007 kl. 18:04 (UTC) 500px 500px Jeg endrer derfor Tinget-topp-malen tilbake til slik den var, og Kirkburn har sagt seg villig til å ta en titt på forsiden. ;Voluspå ; Voluspå jeg skal fikse siden... jeg reverserer derfor endringen... Noen spørsmål... : ; Hvilken nettleser bruker du? lettere sakt jeg skal tilpasse repareringen , tinget er fint men hovedsiden har du fjernet utmerket Media revereserer den endringen... 500px Jeg bruker Opera og I. Explorer. Dog synes jeg at vi skal fikse den Media-ruten. Nu er den et uromomment. ;Voluspå Davyjones... Wowwiki Norge har et translerings team. Har du kunnet tenkt deg og gå inn i det som Medlemm? - --Zizanzu 23. jul 2007 kl. 11:23 (UTC) :Det vil jeg gjerne Dvyjones 12. aug 2007 kl. 11:55 (UTC) *Da oppfører jeg deg som medlemm siden vi allerede har en leder Blizzardpedia Lymsleia, har du fått tillatelse av Blizzard Entertainment til å bruke deres varemerke? Voluspå PS: Hva synes du om den nye forsiden min? http://no.wow.wikia.com/wiki/Bruker:Voluspå ;Stillig forside , Voluspå Egentlig har jeg ikke tenkt på det med Varemerket (Voluspå , Jeg heter Zizanzu) --'Zizanzu!' talk 21. aug 2007 kl. 13:15 (UTC) Styrerommet left|50px Sjekk ut den nye pratesiden for administratorene. Ting som skal diskuteres, men som kanskje ikke passer til Tinget vil bli lagt ut her. Flytter noen meldinger :) Voluspå